Cincuenta
by Amethyst Turtle
Summary: 50 random sentences of meaningless drabbles in time. Sentences about the Titans, Honorary Titans, villains, etc.


AN: I've seen these things in other fandoms, so I wanted to give a shot at one myself. I used a Random Word Generator.  
Oh, and Cincuenta means Fifty in Spanish, in case you didn't know. Just something to make the title more unique, I guess.  
(6-7-09) Grammar errors edited, etc. mistakes fixed, etc etc etc

Cincuenta

**1) Model**

Speedy can't help but laugh when Bumblebee yells at him for showing the twins how to hack the computer networks- after all, it isn't as if she's being a very good role model either.

**2) Fit**

Even if they don't really compliment his figure, Beast Boy still likes to play dress-up with Robin's uniforms when no one's around.

**3) Concealing**

When Robin first saw her, he wished that she would just get rid of that crown-thing obscuring her shining emerald eyes.

**4) Low**

"Even this is a little low for you," Jinx says in amusement as she catches Kid Flash rummaging through her drawers of undergarments.

**5) Scratch**

The cuts and bruises were nothing, compared to seeing all his friends writhing in agony on the cold concrete.

**6) Ideal**

To Terra, a perfect night out would have been one where she wouldn't have had to look over her shoulder every other minute.

**7) Peak**

You could say the climax of the fight was when they finally realized who was behind that sinister skull mask.

**8) Photocopy**

No one knows, but Robin sleeps with an old, yellowed photo of his parents under his pillow.

**9) Precision**

To Robin, fighting was much more than throwing punches and kicks- oh no, it was much, much more than that.

**10) Knife**

To be honest, Brother Blood was just a teeny bit nervous when Professor Chang brought the scalpel down upon him.

**11) Survival**

Every day was just another game of Survival of the Fittest for the students of Hive Academy.

**12) Upsetting**

It was totally understandable that Raven would freak out when she realized that Beast Boy was hiding under her chair for most of the evening.

**13) Drawing**

Every stroke of the pen brought not only beautiful art, but new life, happiness, and satisfaction to Brushogun.

**14) Bus**

In spite of their situation, Robin and Beast Boy were quite impressed when the slender girl managed to hurl an enormous bus in their direction.

**15) Charm**

If you asked Fang, he would say she was a cute and charming girl; Killer Moth would say something along the lines of 'loud and demanding.'

**16) Central**

Most of the Hive kids would say that the worst thing about the academy was its lack of proper air conditioning.

**17) Plan**

Cyborg hadn't planned on falling in love with the girl; he especially didn't plan on thinking about her every day after returning to the present.

**18) Mob**

Thunder and Lightning would always remember the crowds of furious citizens who would throw stones and scream at them to leave and never come back.

**19) Treat**

"Thank you, Raven!" Melvin chirped, and Raven couldn't help but smile back as she led the three children into the little ice cream shop.

**20) Sweep**

Everyone was caught by surprise when Beast Boy offered to clean up the tea he had knocked out of Raven's hand by accident.

**21) Queen**

She would never admit it, but her heart had ached in sadness and shame when Starfire announced that her own sister, the rightful heir to the crown, would be forever in exile.

**22) Partial**

Cyborg could only chuckle as he cleaned up the bits of wire and scrap metal from another one of Beast Boy's attempted 'projects.'

**23) Shutting**

All the citizens knew it wasn't really the end, even when the Titans announced they would be disbanding.

**24) License**

"You sure you don't want to join us?" Robin pauses as he, Raven, and Beast Boy approach the driving school; Starfire merely smiles and says she would rather fly.

**25) Admiration**

It's the sweetest scene ever when Mas y Menos says they look up to Kid Flash as their idol- if only anyone could understand Spanish.

**26) Advertisement**

All the Titans can't help but be annoyed when they notice posters advertising "Titan-O's" in the grocery store.

**27) Rebuilding**

Tears fall out of Cyborg's human eye as he looks down at the smoking, crushed form of his baby, his precious baby.

**28) Paper**

The haunting image of the dying, withered old man with paper-thin skin resting in his arms was forever branded into Robin's memory.

**29) Disco**

Argent was rather pissed off when she found that the boys had painted her room in nauseating neon shades of green, pink, and yellow that totally clashed with her outfit.

**30) Common**

Red hair and green eyes were common in Tamaraneans; it was her dark locks and violet eyes that brought about the whispers and rumors.

**31) Sequel**

Beast Boy danced around, holding a thin paperback, and laughed as he announced "They actually liked it! Now they're asking for a sequel!" to the Titans' disbelief.

**32) Increase**

"¿Usted ha ganado el peso?" Mas y Menos ask a confused Bumblebee as they dash off, laughing.

**33) Glove**

No one knew, but Starfire wore her gloves to conceal faded scars and burn marks from her time in Gordonian captivity.

**34) Repetition**

He knew it wasn't good for him, but Beast Boy just couldn't stay away from the massive dozen foot tall screen for more than a few hours.

**35) Bet**

Raven pauses and considers what she's getting into, but she grins and shakes Jinx's hand and says "Alright. It's a bet."

**36) Label**

Starfire isn't particularly bothered by them, but she can't help but feel annoyed when she hears people whisper that she's an idiot.

**37) Collection**

Every one of the Titans –honorary included- occasionally recollect memories of their pasts, of times they would rather not think about.

**38) Flowing**

Aqualad closes his eyes and allows the day's stress fall behind as the cool water and slippery fish swirl around him.

**39) Key**

"This isn't funny," Raven hisses, holding up the handcuff connecting her wrist with a certain green one.

**40) Planting**

Everyone laughs as they see Cyborg watering a daffodil, wearing a bright flower-print apron, oblivious to his little audience watching from the window.

**41) Ease **

Robin lets his brutally injured self collapse into her trembling arms as he realizes that the nightmare's over, that he's gone forever.

**42) Ready**

Bushido is always on the alert, because you never know when a pack of ninjas might pop out of nowhere and attempt to decapitate you.

**43) Transition**

Over the years on Earth, Starfire eventually stopped dreaming of fairy tales and fantasy as reality soon set in her mind.

**44) Return**

Terra's return was shocking, but what was even more shocking was when Raven stepped forward and gave her a hug.

**45) Thanking**

The team always takes in the hulking bag of fan-mail waiting for them each morning, saying that it's their way of accepting the citizens' thanks.

**46) Cool**

Slade always kept his composure and never laughed, except for that one time when Robin tripped over his cape and fell flat on his face.

**47) Light**

In prison, Dr. Light complains how he's considered nothing but one of those 'comic relief' villains and Control Freak grumbles "Now you know how I feel, chump."

**48) Damp**

Argent doubles over in laughter as she sees Hotspot flailing in the light rain, screaming his steaming head off.

**49) Percentage**

Eventually, Cyborg completely ignored the little energy percentage bar on his arm as he fought villains.

**50) Contrast**

Despite all their differences and conflicts, they all stick together, because that's what friends do.

-

AN: I hope you liked them. My favorite would be 36, I guess.  
For 32 I'm pretty sure they're saying "Have you gained weight?" if you don't translate it word for word. My Spanish isn't perfect, so bear with me.  
Reviews will be greatly appreciated (Anonymous reviews also accepted).


End file.
